


Welcome Home, Gomer!

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Andy Griffith Show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gomer returns to Mayberry after his time in the USMC is up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home, Gomer!

Gomer Pyle couldn't believe today would have been the last day with the United States Marine Corps as well as his last year. He had his things packed and ready to go home to his cousin, Goober Pyle and their friends in Mayberry, North Carolina.

Before heading to the airport with the other Marines, Gomer wanted to say good - bye to Sergeant Carter.

"Sergeant?" Gomer said.

"Yes, Pyle? What is it?" Sergeant Carter asked.

"All I wanted to say was a quick good - bye before I fly home to Mayberry, Sergeant. You know what I'm getting when I get off that plane?" Gomer asked.

"No, Pyle, I don't know or care what you're going to get when you get home," Sergeant Carter said.

"Well, I'll tell you anyway, Sergeant. When I get off the plane, Andy and his deputy, Barney will be at the luggage claim with my stuff. After we get to Andy's house, we're going to have a nice party and everything," Gomer said.

"A party, huh? Just make sure not to do any drinking, Pyle. How do you know they will be throwing you a welcome home party?" Sergeant Carter asked.

"Goober told me but he said to act surprised so I didn't hear about it from him," Gomer said.

"It isn't a party if everyone kept it a secret, Pyle. I'm sure you know that. Now that you've said your quick good - bye, you can go with the other Marines and catch your flight home. So long, Pyle. It was nice knowing you."

At the airport, the flight number to North Carolina was called ten minutes after Gomer arrived.

Back at Mayberry at the sheriff's office, Barney Fife walked in from doing patrol.

"How was patrol, Barney?" I asked.

"Fine. No action today. Is it true Gomer's actually coming home? I wasn't here when he joined the Marines, you know," Barney said.

"Yes, it's true, Barney. Gomer is coming home from the Marines sometime this afternoon. That's why we're throwing a party for him at the house," I said.

The door to the sheriff's office opened.

"I can't believe today is the day Gomer comes home from the Marines. He was there for a long time, you know," Floyd said.

"Yes, we know, Floyd. Goober's going to pick Gomer up at the airport." I said, looking at my friend.

"He is? Maybe I could go along for the ride; I sure do miss cutting his hair from the time he left Mayberry." Floyd reminisced.

"You can ask Goober if he'd mind." Goober came into the sheriff's office and gave Andy and Barney an update on Gomer's flight.

"Thanks, Goob." I indicated Floyd who was waiting anxiously. "Floyd has something he wants to ask you."

Goober didn't see Floyd with me and Barney when he walked in.

"Sorry, Floyd. I didn't know you were here. What do you want to ask me?" Goober asked.

"Can I go with you to the airport to pick up Gomer? I'm sure he'd be surprised to see the two of us there," Floyd said.

"Well, all right. I guess it wouldn't hurt," Goober said.

"Thanks, Goober," Floyd said.

Goober and Floyd both said good - bye to Barney and I and would see them at the party that evening.

"I can see why Floyd and Goober are making Gomer's coming back home such a big deal, Ange," Barney said.

"Aunt Bee's busy making a cake for the party to welcome Gomer home from the Marines," I said.

"She usually does this for parties, doesn't she?" Barney asked.

"Yes, she does," I said.

Back at the house, Aunt Bee, Thelma Lou, and Helen Crump were getting ready for that night's party.

Gomer saw he was going to land in Mayberry in a few minutes. He couldn't believe he was finally here and going to see all of his friends again after five years. Goober and Floyd were already at the luggage claim, picking up Gomer's luggage.

"Whatever you do, Floyd, don't mention the party," Goober said as they heard the PA system mention his cousin's flight.

"I won't, Goober. Does he know anything about it?" Floyd asked.

"He does, but I told him to act surprised," Goober said.

Floyd gave a laugh and thought it was funny.

"Good one, Goober. You're pretty sneaky," Floyd said.

"Goober heard what Floyd said but didn't answer him. Goober was busy yelling and waving. Floyd wasn't paying much attention.

That's when Gomer heard a familiar voice yell his name. He looked all over the airport and found Goober and Floyd at the luggage claim. He fast walked to hug his cousin and barber.

"Gomer, did you know Barney has a family now?" Floyd asked.

"Yeah, I know. Lucky guy. I want to meet his family," Gomer said.

"You will tonight," Goober said.

"I can't wait to see Barney again."

"Act surprised," Goober said.

"I don't want them to know that you already know about the party, so don't say a word about it," Goober said.

"I won't," Gomer said as the three finally made it to the sheriff's office.

"You stay here for a minute," Goober said to his cousin.

"Okay," Gomer said.

He watched Goober disappear.

"Andy, we're back. Should we have the party now? I have Floyd and Gomer at the door of the courthouse," Goober said.

"I guess we could. Let me call Aunt Bee first," I told Goober.

"Wait for us and then we can go to the house for the party," I said.

"Okay," Goober said and shut the door behind him.

Me and Barney came out.

"Glad to have you back," I said.

"Thanks, Andy. I sure did miss everyone," Gomer said.

"Is it true you're married, Barney?" Gomer asked.

"Yes, it's true," Barney said.

"Hey, Barney, show Gomer your wedding ring," Goober said.

"Knock it off, Goober. The ring ain't a big deal," Barney said.

They finally made it to the house. Sixteen - year - old Opie was outside so he could keep an eye out for Andy and their guests.

"Is that really you, Opie? Gosh, you sure have changed over the years," Gomer said surprised.

"It's him, all right," I said.

Everyone walked into the house then.

Gomer did notice at the party there were a few children. A couple girls and Opie.

"Who are all these children?" Gomer asked, surprised.

"The children?" Barney asked.

"Yes, the children. I've never seen them before," Gomer said.

"Why don't you introduce me?" Gomer asked, still surprised.

"Gomer, these girls are a part of the family. I adopted them. Their names are Martha and Laura," I said, making introductions.

"Nice to meet you," Gomer told the girls.

They didn't reply.

After introductions had been made, everyone ate dinner and cake.

"Welcome home, Gomer," everyone said in unison.

"Thanks, everyone. It's good to be back home," Gomer said.


End file.
